Anthem of the Lonely
by PlaguingYourDreams
Summary: 19 year old Aurora Paige is a socially inept small-town girl who moves to Mission City to attend a relative's funeral. After befriending Will Lennox, he orders Ironhide to take her home. But after a local Decepticon sees the two together, is she safe? IronhidexOC
1. The Lonely

**Hey everyone! I'm super-duper excited to be starting on this. I've never written a Transformers story before, so feel free to correct me if I've made a mistake concerning the plotline, because I will be following the movie-verse plot, from the very first, all the way to Dark of the Moon and so on. I sometimes make grammatical mistakes also, so if you don't understand something, please ask me. I have another story (Paranormal Activity), but it's on hiatus for some MAAAAJOR reconstruction. Trust me; it's in dire need of it.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**ENJOY!**

**/~/~/~/~/**

Death was an enemy that Aurora Paige had stumbled across several times during her young 19 years of life. A couple had been slightly traumatic; other's not so much, but in those couple of days, it was irrelevant. Half of Mission City was in ruins; everybody had lost _someone, _so everyone just sort of leaned on each other for support.

Aurora hadn't lived there, but that didn't make it any better. She'd had some distant family here and there, namely her cousin Andrew. The 23 year old soldier had been stationed right outside of the city limits, and didn't have anyone close. That she knew of, except for her, so it'd make sense that he'd leave _everything_ in his will to her. It felt odd. Transitioning from her apartment in small town Grayville, Illinois to a spacious two-story house in a small suburban area inside Mission City, she felt like an outsider that didn't belong.

Straightening the straps on her black Alexander McQueen Crepe Bustier dress, she studied her small 5'1 frame in the mirror in the body-length mirror in her small hotel room. Her raven-black hair reached just passed her pale shoulders. Her pale blue-green eyes were lined with subtle black eye-liner, and lightly applied mascara.

Sure, she felt sad. Aurora never conversed with any of her family, excluding Andrew. But neither of them was particularly close with any of them. Aurora was an only child, and rarely talked with her parents, due to the awkwardness of carrying on a conversation, and their hectic schedules. Her father was a traveling salesman and typically, well…traveled. Her mother was an English teacher, and a very committed member of her local church. She supposed her mother tried to busy herself to keep from feeling lonely. Aurora was guilty of the same.

It wasn't as if Aurora didn't love her parents—she loved them dearly. But she'd finally come to a conclusion that she wasn't going to waste her time and energy with them, if they didn't do the same for her.

Sighing, Aurora took one last glance at her reflection and proceeded downstairs. She grabbed her car keys, slipped on her black flats, headed out of the house, and closed the door softly behind her.

The visitation and funeral service had been held at The Golden Gate National Cemetery, almost six and a half hours away from Andrew's—err—_her _new home in Mission City. There were—surprisingly—a lot of people, none of which she knew, not including Captain Will Lennox. She'd only met him once over Christmas vacation, and only for a mere 20 minutes. He seemed nice enough when they exchanged words, but she didn't know him well enough to make a thorough opinion.

But that was the only familiar face she recognized.

Nearly everybody was dressed in a military uniform, excluding herself. Aurora shifted her weight uncomfortably, trying to shake off the awkward feelings. The hot June sun was mercilessly beating down, which didn't really help the situation. Debating on whether to walk over and greet the pleasant-looking soldier, she sighed. She'd never really been a people-person, not really at least. But Aurora knew that Captain Lennox and Andrew had been good friends. She gave an annoyed sigh and traveled short, slow steps toward him with slight uncertainty.

Clearing her throat somewhat loudly, Aurora almost kicked herself when she realized how rude she must have sounded. If the Captain had noticed, he paid no mind to it and instead answered her with a warm, friendly smile that put her somewhat at ease. Surprising her, he pulled her hand into a firm shake.

He asked, "Hey, you Aurora, right?"

"Uhmm…yeah, that's me," She answered shyly.

"It's good to see you again, despite the…uh, circumstance. I'm sorry, by the way." He didn't really need to elaborate further, but she was somewhat surprised at how friendly he sounded.

"Oh, it's okay," She said nonchalantly. "But I'm sure you two were pretty close, too."

He nodded sadly, "Everybody knew him. He was a good guy, great soldier; I feel bad for his fiancé, though. They really loved each other."

"_Fiancé?" _

His eyes widened, "Oh, yeah. Her name's Rebecca, she's right over there," He made a gesture to her hunched form by the casket. "You didn't know he was engaged?"

"No," She murmured sullenly, "no, I didn't." _Wow. My dead cousin, the closest family member I had was engaged, and I had no clue. _Aurora felt so ashamed. Shaking her head in attempt to ward off the embarrassment and depressing thoughts, she asked, "How long had they been engaged?"

"Only a couple of months, I think. The wedding date had been set in late September—they didn't even get to send out the invites." He shook his head sadly.

"Wow. That really…sucks," She wasn't sure how she should've responded, but the urge to flee from the awkward small-talk was getting stronger by the second. "But it was great seeing you again," She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah, you too; It must be uncomfortable being new and all. I hope you get settled in."

Aurora tucked a few dark locks of her hair behind her ear and laughed nervously, "Me too."

The young captain grinned at her, "Don't worry, most people here are pretty nice."

She smiled a genuine smile, "I actually don't live around here. I'm about to move my stuff in Andrew's house back in Mission City…what about Rebecca?"

"I heard that she was moving back to Colorado. But Mission City is pretty great...if you don't count the terrorist attack," He rubbed the back of his head.

"That's good to know. But I'll see you around…uh, Captain?"

He let out a chuckle, "Just call me Will." She ducked her head in embarrassment before parting ways with him.

Aurora quickly spotted the curly red-headed girl, who she now knew as Rebecca, which was still hunched over the casket. She knew that she had to go and at least _greet_ the poor girl, that couldn't have been more than just a few years older than her. Sighing and giving a light groan, she proceeded to the petite, _hysterically crying _girl. _I get that she's upset_, she thought, _but does she have to be so dramatically and _loudly _annoying about it? Uggh, I'm going to regret this. _

Rebecca's tear-stained face rose to meet Aurora's slow, and unsure approaching form. Aurora couldn't quite read the young red-head's expression, but finally found her voice to greet her.

"Hey, ummm…I'm Aurora—_oof!_"

Rebecca, whom she knew for _at least _four and a half seconds, shot up from her huddled position to grab Aurora and wrap her arms around her shoulders in a tight and bruising bear-hug. Aurora didn't like physical contact. It wasn't because of an awful trauma she went through or anything like that, she just wasn't used to it, and it took all of the self-control Aurora had not to shove the hysterical girl off of her, only because of the situation at hand, and decided to let it pass _just this once. _

Aurora frowned. It never came to her realization that her lonesome and secluded lifestyle would've left her _this _socially inept. She'd only had one or two friends back home, and never really wanted to have anything to do with relationships—of _any _kind. Sometimes it never really occurred to her that her lifestyle had made her seem rude to others, even though she'd never meant to be. Her parents had been the same way, excluding the rare moments of affection.

But Aurora didn't want to be like her parents.

Clenching her jaw, she managed to wiggle out her right arm to awkwardly pat the red-haired girl's head. The only acknowledgement Rebecca gave was a tight squeeze before pulling away. Being at such a close proximity, Aurora was forced to gaze into her watery aqua-blue eyes and the smeared mascara around them. A few freckles adorned her pale face here and there, making her seem no older sixteen, though Aurora knew she had to at least be twenty-three.

Rebecca gave an apologetic chuckle and muttered an apology while using the back of her wrist to wipe underneath of her eyes. After calming herself down and running her hands through her fiery curls, she gave Aurora a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that. You must think I'm some sort of looney or something!"

_Yes._ "No, not at all," She lied. "I'm—"

"I know who you are," Rebecca interrupting excitedly. "It's so good to finally meet you! Andrew talks—"Her shoulders sagged, "I mean, _talked _about you all the time…excuse me for a moment." She turned to her purse to draw out a tissue while Aurora looked around at her surroundings awkwardly. When Rebecca turned about around, she gave Aurora a polite smile, which was then returned. "He talked about you all the time…at first; I thought he'd been with another girl until he told me more about you. You were like a little sister to him."

That last part hit home as a wave of sadness washed over her. Aurora didn't like change. Aurora didn't like loss. Aurora didn't like _this. _This feeling that made her heart, head, and shoulders feel heavy and made her limbs feel numb. She fought the rare tears that threatened to fill her eyes by biting the inside of her cheek. She was a hypocrite for internally snapping at the young red-head, she reluctantly admitted that. She was just glad Rebecca didn't notice her rapid change in attitude towards her words.

After parting ways, she made her way to the bench directly in front of the casket. Her legs felt like lead.

The service was a lot longer than she expected, or at least that's what it seemed like. It was only a couple hours long, but it felt like an eternity. People shared words, including Will. Rebecca had attempted to, but was only up there for at least ten seconds before hysterically bursting into tears. Will and another soldier had to help her walk off of the stage, and throughout the entire service, the lump in her throat only got bigger. The burial wasn't any easier. Rebecca had been eerily silent through prayer, but as they played _Amazing Grace _on the bagpipes, fired shots into the air, and lowered the casket, Rebecca had thrown herself onto the ground, bursting into tears. No one tried to assist her this time.

The sun was setting as Aurora practically ran out of the cemetery. The desperation to leave was so thick in the air it seemed like it was suffocating her. Pulling out her phone, she was about to call a cab before a hand grabbed her elbow. Jumping, she turned around and swung out of instinct, but a hand caught her wrist.

Looking up, she caught herself nearly drowning in a cold sea of blue.

He was at least a foot-and-a-half taller than her, possibly around 6'3, maybe 6'4. His skin was tanned and toned, muscles that flexed under his black dress shirt. His dark hair was tussled, and a dark stubble had formed on his chin. But it wasn't just his eyes or looks that caught her attention.

It was his scar, or _scars _to be exact. One ran from the top of his ear to his chin. Another ran across the bridge of his nose. But the one that caught her attention was the one that ran over the corner of his lips, which were pink and pulled into a scowl. Her eyes traveled back up to his cold, indifferent eyes, and immediately blood had rushed to her face. He didn't catch her checking him out, did he…?

They sat there staring at each other; you could almost _taste _the awkward in the air.

After a few moments of silence, she spoke.

"_What?_"

He scoffed, "I've received orders to drive you home." His voice was deep and gruff.

"From who?" He jerked his head towards Will at her question, who was walking towards them. He gave a sheepish smile.

She shook her head, "I'll manage just fine, thanks." Aurora walked a couple more steps, but Will, who'd finally reached them, grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

"Sorry about 'Hide. He's had a bad day; I asked him to give you a ride home so you don't have to take a cab. Those are pretty unsanitary."

She raised her eyebrows, "…'Hide?"

"Ironhide, actually. It's just a codename" Will replied easily.

"Oh…but, uh, that's okay. I'm staying at _Holiday Inn._"

Will shrugged, "So then he'll take you there. He doesn't mind."

Aurora sighed, crossed her arms over her chest, and gazed a couple birds that had perched themselves on a tree near them. Moving her gaze, to her shoes, she mumbled, "Alright."

Will clapped his hands together, "Alright then! I'm going to go help clean up. You two can go on and hit the road. See 'ya around!" And with that, he left.

The man she now knew as Ironhide jerked his head in the direction she assumed the vehicle was, and brushed past her, walking towards a large Topkick. He moved briskly, as if it were some sort of deadly mission, and carried himself with swagger and confidence. With every movement, his muscles flexed, as if his body was preparing for some sort of attack.

_Talk about dedication, _she thought.

Once he reached the truck, he turned his head towards her and raised an eyebrow. Embarrassed about being caught checking him out _again,_ she ducked her head and walked quickly in his direction. Walking over to the passenger side, she opened the door and actually had to _pull _herself up before closing the door and settling inside. It was surprisingly clean and…civilian looking for a military vehicle. No funky equipment or weapons, and the car didn't smell like gunpowder or body odor. Instead, it smelling like leather and a spicy smell, like cinnamon.

She liked it.

"There are no enemies near. You are safe."

She turned to him and her eyes widened. "Oh, I know. I was just curious…I don't know…it's a habit, I guess." _Damn it, quit babbling! You look like an idiot._

He nodded once, and started the car.

The car ride was silent and slightly awkward. There was no music playing, so the only thing Aurora could do to distract herself from sneaking glances at the soldier, who had his eyes glued in front of him the entire time, was to stare out the window. She wasn't looking at anything in particular, and didn't want to get caught up her thoughts, which would've consisted of the funeral and the very…strange people she met. They were so _friendly, _which was a trait Aurora wasn't very familiar with. Sure, she knew how to be polite, but the people there made small-talk with her, and treated her as if they'd known each other their whole lives.

It made Aurora feel…_uncomfortable. _She'd assumed that people in bigger cities would've been more rude or unwelcoming, but it was quite the opposite.

Becoming more aware of her surroundings, Aurora looked around feeling slightly confused.

"Oh, you took a wrong turn. Holiday Inn's near the San Francisco Airport—"

He interrupted her, "I'm aware of where it's located. There is less traffic taking this route. We will arrive shortly."

She leaned back into her seat, muttering, "Alright then." The deafening silence returned.

Just as he'd promised, they arrived at the hotel just shortly after. Pulling up near the entrance, she unbuckled her seatbelt and ran a head through her hair, calming the slight frizz that had formed thanks to the leather. Resting her hand on the door handle, she was just about to open it when she turned to him.

"Did you…did you know Andrew?"

Her question seemed to have caught him by surprise, but he answered all the same, "I've met him. We never conversed."

"Oh," She turned to him again, her face solemn, "It doesn't get easier, does it? Losing someone, I mean. You'd think after losing a lot people close to you, family, friends…it'd get easier—it'd hurt less…but it doesn't, does it?"

His eyes widened slightly, but then returned to its emotionlessness. But his voice, though still gruff, had seemed to have softened to a degree. "No, it doesn't."

She nodded before thanking him for the ride, and closed the car door.

_Fraggin' femme, as if she'd know what loss really is, _he let out a few Cybertronian curses under his breath before driving off, and letting his holoform fizzle out.

After taking a shower, brushing her teeth and changing into her pajamas, she laid in bed, letting her thoughts consume her. Why _did _she let herself succumb to loneliness? Had it not been for the funeral, she would've probably never realized that she'd been so secluded. She'd dealt with loss before, and yeah, it had hurt. But her limbs had never felt this heavy, her mind had never felt so mixed up, and her chest had never felt so…_empty. _She didn't like it.

Then she realized as she let a tear flow out of the corner of her eye, there _was _a reason she'd secluded herself.

Distance yourself from everybody, and you wouldn't have to worry about losing anybody.

And after today, she preferred to be lonely.

~/~/~/~

**SooOOOOOooo…what'd 'ya think? The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to update faaaaasterrrr(; **

**R&R!**

**~PlaguingYourDreams **


	2. I Drive Your Truck

**Why, hello there! I'm so sorry for the delay. My dad has recently developed pancreatic cancer, and I haven't been able to do much, and for some reason, this chapter was really hard to write. It's not just because of writer's block, but it just seems really sad. Losing someone is really hard, and I think why it was really hard to write.**

**High-school starts back up in 5 days—yay! *Not*. Actually, I will admit, I am a little excited. Maybe it'll get me motivated to write more? *Hint, hint*. I want to try and start updating AT LEAST once a week, but I'm sort of a flake, just warning you. It's been months since I've updated any of my stories, and while I'm sitting here wondering why none of my favorite stories are being updated, I think again. I can't really judge v.v**

**Okay, enough of my rambling.**

**Enjoy!**

**x/x/x/x**

Pulling down her visor, Aurora ran a quick hand through her dark locks. It was a little before noon, and was just now leaving the hotel to begin the painfully long drive to Mission City. She supposed it wouldn't have been so bad, since she was driving alone, but she despised other drivers; having the bad case of road-rage. Wearing a simple red plaid button up shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, and combat boots, Aurora instantly regretted it. She hadn't really put much thought into what she packed, and the California weather was enough it drive her nuts. The heat was nearly unbearable.

She let out a breath as she pulled into the turn lane. Aurora wasn't a traveler, and wasn't familiar with California. Being directionally-challenged didn't help her fair either. Rubbing at her eyes, she cursed. Memories of Andrew's bruised and battle-worn face, and narrowed red eyes had constantly plagued her dreams that night, only allowing a few moments of rest almost every hour. Her chest felt empty and her eyelids were heavy, and she decided that this was going to be a _loooong _drive home.

Turning up the A.C., Aurora let the melancholy sounds of a particular _Lee Brice _song swim in her head. She had never really been picky about music, and liked all sorts, all the way from _Demon Hunter,_ to _Evanescence, _to _Kenny Chesney. _Andrew had introduced her to most the music she listened to now, since her dad didn't listen to music hardly ever and her mother listened to nothing but the wailing sounds of _Sarah Brightman _or extremely old, extremely boring Christian music.

"_I drive your truck…"_ Aurora had a light, whispery tone as she quietly sang along. She didn't have a terrible voice—in fact, it was quite pleasant sounding, but she wasn't particular great either. There was some calmness, as well as sadness with each note that her vocal chords released. If Aurora had been less shy and more confident, she probably would've taken a path towards a possible music career, had she had a vocal instructor. "_I roll every window down and I burn up…every back-road in this town…" _

A lump began to form in her throat, making her choke slightly, trying to stifle the tears that filled her eyes and threatened to spill. Taking a shaky breath, she allowed the song to continue without her.

_I've cussed, I've prayed, I've said goodbye, shook my fist and asked God why. These days when I'm missing you this much…_

Andrew had really been the only person she had an actual…_connection _with. He understood her interests, dislikes, and her decision to be isolated, when half the time she didn't. He knew her better than she knew herself, and he was the only person she truly trusted. He'd unprofessionally diagnosed her with Asperger's Syndrome; even though she was rude (unintentionally) and blunt, she knew she didn't have that condition. Aurora just didn't like social interaction. Perhaps to other people, their brother-sister relationship hadn't seemed like much, but it was the most she'd ever had.

Pulling into another turn lane, she slowed her rental car, a 2006 Hyundai Sonata, as she spotted a certain Topkick parked right outside of a _Marathon _gas station. Happiness suddenly washed away Aurora's sad thoughts at the thought of an easy trip back without getting lost, and without another thought, she made a sharp turn and pulled up right next to it.

_Dumbass, that might not even be him!_

Shaking her head at her own stupidity, she pulled the keys from the ignition and made her way to the glass doors, reluctantly hoping that it was Will or Ironhide, or possibly even both. _Maybe I'll be able to follow them back to Mission City! _Aurora was too prideful to ask directions from a stranger, being socially inept and whatnot. Running a hand through her hair, and pulled the glass door open and nearly collided with Will Lennox. With a sharp intake of breath, she immediately stepped away while muttering an apology before his hands could even close around her shoulders to steady her.

He didn't acknowledge her apology, but instead shot her a grin, "Hey there stranger."

She managed to reply with a small smile, and returned the greeting, "Hey." Aurora took a quick glance behind his shoulder and spotted Ironhide, eyebrows furrowed as he attentively watched the scene before him, "Small world, huh?" The scarred soldier scoffed and turned away from them, but Will let out a laugh.

"Seems like it, huh? But, I'm actually glad I ran into you…or, you ran into me." He let out a chuckle and scratched his head awkwardly; he glanced behind him before turning back to look at her. He sighed, "Look, you'd think being in the position I'm in with the military, I'd be good with this stuff, but I'm not…so…" He let out another breath, "My wife and I would like to invite you over for dinner."

Aurora certainly wasn't expecting that.

Biting her cheek seemed like the only thing she could do from the automatic 'no' that seemed to be always hanging on the tip of her tongue. _Must be a reflex, _she thought and silently chuckled to herself. The thought of being alone in a house-full of strangers absolutely terrified her. But she didn't want to be alone anymore; though that was the way she preferred it. Secretly (or unknowingly), she liked the sense of nostalgia—longing for something she couldn't obtain. Relationships, for example, were foreign to her; not necessarily the 'romantic' type, but just relationships in general. Letting out a shaking breath, Aurora nodded, and it took all she had not to cringe.

_What socially awkward situation have I gotten myself into this time?_

~0/0/0~

Cursing Will to the Pit, Ironhide clenched his humanoid jaw and turned back to the snobby cashier at the counter. He didn't want the damned human femme near him, for reasons unknown. Though, he had to admit, she wasn't like other humans; well, she was still clumsy and awkward, but she never tried too hard.

_Probably because she doesn't try __at all, _he grumbled internally.

If the femme sensed his unease at Will's offer, she didn't show it—possibly because she was just as uneasy, if not more. It was more than clear that she wanted no part of Will's attempt at appeasing her weak, withering pride, and it made him want to laugh. Why Will wanted to extend a helping hand to her was completely beyond him; neither Will nor he was exceptionally close to the girls soldier relative, and it didn't seem that the femme was either. He never heard them communicating on the little earthling gadgets, and they never visited each other.

Sighing through his nose, a stiffly accepted the change, narrowly avoiding contact as the cashier dropped it into his empty hand. He never understood Earthling currency; it was just flimsy paper with no worth, yet the humans killed one another for it? Pathetic.

_I despise this dismal planet._

Now standing by the pair, I gave the human femme one last glance over. Reluctantly, he silently admitted that for a human, she was a pretty little thing. A delicate, pale frame, making in obvious that she was not a native of California; pale, green eyes that sparked when in conflict, with a small nose and thin lips. Dark hair framed her face, and stopped just below her shoulder-blades. The femme couldn't have been more than 5'1 or 5'2; if they stood toe-to-toe with his holoform, she would reach just a little above his chest.

But, those thoughts passed just as fast as they came, he gruffly stated to Will, "I'll be in the car."

And with that, he left.

Several minutes passed before Will returned to the Topkick. When he opened the driver's door, Ironhide allowed the holoform to fizzle out, and was silent when Will slid in the driver's seat and let out a sigh. Neither of them said anything as they pulled out of the gas station, but Ironhide _did _notice that a small car just behind them was driving a little closer than he preferred.

His voice fizzled through the radio, "_The car behind me needs to get off my aft."_

Will, who glanced at the radio, spoke in a chastising tone, "It's just Aurora; I told her to follow us back. She probably just doesn't want anyone passing her."

"_Why?"_

"'Why', what?"

"_Why is she following us back?"_

"I'm sure you heard the conversation back there. She's coming over for dinner," Will said, exasperated.

Ironhide made a mechanical groaning noise the shook the interior of the truck, "_By Primus Will, why the frag would you do that?"_

Will felt a frown pull at his features, "What? Why do you hate her so much?"

"_I do not hate her…not more so than any other human, anyway—I just find her whining irritating, is all."_

"What do you mean, 'whining'? She's barely said two words to you."

"_Fine, her sulking; she's like a frail flower. I don't like flowers." _

Will let out a snort at his reply, and retorted, "She just lost her cousin. She's was never really close to any of her family, excluding Andrew. She's not really a people person—just don't give her a hard time when we get home. I don't think she even wanted to come in the first place."

"'_Ya think?"_

Sighing, Will said, "Just take it easy on her. It'll take her quite a while to get adjusted to everything."

Ironhide was quiet for a few moments, pondering. He didn't particularly like the human femme, but he could honestly say he preferred her over the others. She wasn't loud or clingy, and he decided that he would endure.

"…_Fine. I still don't like flowers, though."_

~0/0/0/0/0~

**I made Ironhide just slightly more laid back in this chapter, because he does still like to have his fun every now and then. Sorry it's a little on the shorter side. I'm exhausted.**

**R&R!**

**~PlaguingYourDreams**


End file.
